


Footprints

by Calaeril



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haru paints, M/M, Rin & Haru live together in an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calaeril/pseuds/Calaeril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is a painter and Rin is up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme "Footprints" @freeiwa_daily

Haru was up early. It was a nice, cool morning. It couldn't be more than 6, but he didn't particularly mind. The balcony door was open and ruffled his hair from time to time. In front of him was a big canvas that he was currently painting on. When the spark of inspiration came over him, whether it be in the middle of the night or early morning, really any time of the day, he'd take the chance and paint. It was what made his living, after all. Not that he painted because of the money he got. No, painted because it was fun and relaxing. Whenever he sold a painting it was as if a part of him was ripped of. That was about how much time and soul he put into every single painting he did. 

Haru bent down to one of his buckets with paint - yes, that was how big the canvas was. And there was a sound behind him.  _It must be Rin, he thought._ He knew it to be true as he heard a big yawn and the light sound of footsteps. Soon enough there were arms wrapped around him from behind and a chin on his shoulder. 

"Good morning..." said Rin with a raspy voice, still not awake just yet.

"Good morning" Haru replied. 

This was just like Rin. Not that Haru minded. Being embraced by your loved one was always refreshing. In the beginning though, Haru had acted as if he was annoyed by the sudden disturbance whilst he was working. Though Rin knew him well enough to know that he secretly liked - and it hadn't taken long for Haru after that too stop resisting and just let Rin have his way. 

"Rin, there is coffee if you want" Haru said.

Without a reply, Rin unlatched himself from Haru and made his way to the small kitchen. It was routine by now, after living with Rin, Haru had realized that coffee was the one thing except from running that woke Rin up in the morning. That's why he always prepared it for him. Haru himself didn't like coffee at all - he still preferred tea. And without another care in the world, he continued painting and missing the grin Rin was giving him.

_________

 

After an hour or so painting, Haru could feel Rin approaching him again. Though he didn't spare him a glance even. It was enough to feel his presence close by. He could clearly feel Rin's eyes on him.

 All of a sudden, Haru heard a loud splash and turned around with widening eyes to look at Rin who had one of his feet in the bucket with baby blue color. Rin had a grin on his and his teeth were even showing. With a stomp he put his feet down on the protecting paper Haru had laid out on the floor before he started painting. A big, baby blue footprint of his foot was now visible on the floor.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Making art, memories - whatever. Come on, you do it too, Haru! " Rin said with that voice he knew Haru couldn't resist.

And so footprints coloured in many different shades if blue and red were visible on the floor around Haru's canvas. Rin had managed to completely drag Haru into his mischief and it didn't take long for Haru to start laughing so much that he had to clutch his stomach. But when he tried to cover his mouth - Rin was there in an instant prying Haru's hand away. Which only made Haru laugh even more and Rin joined him.

It was these moments that Haru loved the most. Doing silly things with Rin and just enjoying themselves like that. They were in a heap on the floor with Rin slightly on top of him. A content smiled graced Haru's face and Rin leaned down to put a feather light kiss on his cheek. That's when an idea struck Haru and he made a move to get up, but Rin was tok heavy on his chest.

"Rin, get off of me" he said.

"Why?" He replied with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see" and with that Rin finally moved so Haru could get up. He walked over to the other side of the room where he kept his canvases on a pile. Trailing one of his hand on them, he find the perfect one and pulled it out. Canvas in hand, he walked over to Rin again.

"Rin, lets put our footprints on this and put it on the wall" he said.

The look Rin gave him was one of wonder and love.

_______

Later that day when their old friends came over, a canvas with two footprints on it was proudly hanging on the wall. One was baby blue and the other one was crimson and slightly bigger. Between the feet was a small, light pink coloured heart. There was no doubt of who had added that heart.


End file.
